One Slit Is All It Takes
by xxdarknessxfallsxx
Summary: One slit is all it takes. But he's one of those who stretch out the possibilities. He'll make more than one slit. And that's all it'll take. Rated for Content


This is my first Loveless fiction. Hope you like! Dedicated to Jill (ArisaWeasley) and our Roleplay, thanks a lot girl! You made this possible! Yaoi forever!

Now now, for the demented yet somehow romantically depressing oneshot you've been waiting for...

I don't own Loveless. **:Disclaimer.**

-+-

Black clothing dressed every person in the room. All except for one. One person wasn't wearing black. But, he didn't really count. Since he was dead. He was dead and still laying in a seat more comfortable than the pews of the church. He was dressed in a nice white outfit, laying in a soft padded coffin, which was black on the outside. Polished and Black.

It was shiny to look at. One could see their reflection in it when it was closed.

But right now, the coffin was open, sitting behind a preacher, and in front of the many rows of pews inside the funeral building. In the rows, sat the people wearing black. They held white tissues and handkerchiefs in their hand, blowing in them and wiping tears away every time the sorrow would get to them.

A lot of these people filled the rows. Each of them bowing their heads in the moment of silence in prayer. Some were crying silently. Others had wept all the tears they could shed; and the rest, couldn't cry at all.

He was one of those. Who wasn't crying. A boy with dark indigo hair, ears atop his head, sunk low in misery. He sat on his tail, to keep it from swishing around in fury. This particular boy wasn't crying, because other emotions were swirling around in his mind.

His mother, on one side, sat quietly, wiping her tears every so often on a tissue. Yuiko, his friend, sat on the other side on him, sobbing her eyes out. But him; he never shed a tear. Just stared hard at his lap, wondering what he should do now.

He'd already shed his share. On the night of the death...

-+-

"_You left me alone. You left me here! You left me to disappear by myself, Soubi!"_

The doctors had pronounced Agatsuma Soubi dead, at 12:34 am, June 16th. Cause of death, was numerous cuts to the wrist from a safety razor.

"_How could you be so stupid? What were you thinking? You idiot!"_

The numerous cuts to the wrist had been modeled into a word. Cleverly carved into Soubi's arm, was 'LOVELESS.'

"_I come out of the hospital to find you dead? No! First Seimei, now you! How could you...disappear without me!"_

Aoyagi Ritsuka had been the victim of a hit and run earlier that night. Once taken to the hospital, the small heart had stopped beating. The lungs stopped breathing. He stopped moving. But, in the next 60 seconds, Ritsuka had been shocked back into life. The note of death was taken back, as the boy's heart beat, once again. In that 60 seconds, Soubi had left the hospital. He walked in a daze to his apartment, only thinking of one thing. Ritsuka. His love. Who'd just died moments ago. There was no second thought, as he pulled the safety razor from the bathroom drawer. At 12:31 pm, he made his first and last, suicide attempt.

"_I loved you Soubi. And I thought you loved me too. But then you left me."_

The attempt had been a success...

-+-

Which brought the many here today, in the funeral chapel, to bid the final farewell to the once living Agatsuma Soubi. The preacher closed the holy book he held at hand, saying the final words of the ceremony, and everyone exited, one by one, walking passed the coffin.

Where inside, lay the peaceful man. Blonde hair, tucked neatly under his head on the white pillow. White skin, pale. Nearly as white as the material he was wearing. It was a low cut shirt, low enough to show the scar on his neck, displaying his true name. Beloved.

The long sleeve suit covered the word cut into his left arm. Half of the people passing by the body hadn't even known how he died. And probably wouldn't have expected suicide. But Ritsuka, as he passed, knew. He knew the whole story. He'd been able to piece it all together. And it angered him.

When the boy returned home, he locked himself in the void of his room. He sat on his bed, knees folded into his chest, staring at his open sliding glass window to the balcony. The drapes swayed eerily back and forth, and made the only sound in Ritsuka's quiet and dark, moon-lit room.

_'Soubi...why? You killed yourself...to be with me...But I didn't die. So how can we be together now?'_ he thought, staring at the floor in utter misery. _'I could tell, that after Seimei died...your only reason to live was me. To love me. And overtime, you truly fulfilled that order...'_ his gaze slid upward, to the window. The drapes spun around in the night breeze still, letting cool night air refresh Ritsuka. _'So, after I died, you decided to come after me, so we could be together forever...'_

Ritsuka's ear twitched in his thoughts. He wished Soubi would appear in the window at any moment, and make the bad nightmare go away.

But he wasn't coming. He wasn't ever coming back, to wake Ritsuka up from this nightmare.

"I'll return the favor Soubi. I'll come to you! Like you came to me! When we first met...you told me I wasn't coming, so you came to find me..."

Ritsuka jumped up from his bed, quietly tiptoeing out of the room and down the dark hall.

"I'll come to you this time Soubi! We can still be together...you'll just get to see Seimei a little before me. But I'm coming Soubi." he repeated, over and over, while entering the bathroom, and searching the drawers. Finally, his hands clasp around a small object, with a blade inside the safety plastic.

"I'll come to you." he said again, looking at himself in the mirror, and pulling up the sleeve of his shirt. He gazed at his soft white flesh, particularly around his wrists, only thinking of Soubi.

"We'll be together..."

The boy pressed the blade to his skin, holding his breath while making the first incision. He let the breath out, seeing how remarkably easy and painless that had been. Before he lost too much blood and his conciseness, Ritsuka made a number of other cuts, to ensure his death. To ensure he'd be with Soubi again.

"Forever..."

Aoyagi Ritsuka died 12:34 am, June 20th, the morning after Soubi's funeral.

A couple days later, another funeral was held in the very same chapel, the very same place that Soubi was put to rest. Many people were there, dressed in black once more, eyes watering once more, and praying in honor of another death; once more.

As the holy book was closed again, everyone exited, biding their final farewells to the body laying in the coffin. The young boy, wearing a nice white outfit, similar to the one Soubi had been buried in.

But this suit, was short sleeved. Almost as if on purpose, to show off Ritsuka's arm. And the scars he made in his successful suicide attempt.

The numerous cuts on Rituks'a arm, clearly spelled out the word 'BELOVED' for everyone to see.

"We can be together. As one. Forever..."


End file.
